staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Maja 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (65) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Noah Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 09.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Raven (19/21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Lee Katzin, wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Lee Majors, Andy Bumati, Paul Collins (45 min) 11.00 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.25 Providence to ja. Opowieść o H.P. Lovecrafcie i jego mieście - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.40 Chcemy pomóc 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Wydało się (powt.) 13.05 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna: Uwaga kamera 13.30 Ja i moje życie: Chciałbym być strażakiem 13.45 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 13.55 Reformy emerytalne na świecie i w Polsce 14.10 Szatnia - program dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (35) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Czas na komputer 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (855) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (224) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (35) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, John Pyper-Ferguson (44 min) 21.00 Teatr Telewizji: Neil Simon - Zagubieni w Yonkers, Polska 1998, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Halina Winiarska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Marian Wolek, Bartłomiej Magdziarz (89 min) 22.35 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 22.50 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.05 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Tajemnica Rydza Śmigłego 23.55 Mistrzowie kina - Fritz Lang: Na krawędzi (Clash by Night) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1952, reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Paul Douglas, Robert Ryan, Marilyn Monroe (105 min) 01.40 Mistrzowie: Maria Janion (powt.) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (142): Diabeł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (151) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Zwierzęca rodzina (5/6): Dzieci - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) (powt.) 11.00 Korsykański biskup (2/4) - serial przygodowy, Dania/Szwecja 1997, reż. Soren Kragh-Jacobsen, wyk. Oliver Lofteen, David Fornander, Jan Malmsjo, Ake Lindman (49 min) 12.00 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Francji oraz Żużlowy memoriał im. Jana Ciszewskiego 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Maria Buyno-Arctowa - Słoneczko, Polska 1996, reż. Igor Mołodecki, wyk. Dominika Mroczek, Małgorzata Borkowska, Weronika Głowacka, Radosław Ćwięczek (45 min) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (92,93/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Mark Horowitz/David Carson, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 17.05 Małe ojczyzny - nasze miejsce: Lokalne inicjatywy służące rozwiązywaniu problemu bezrobocia - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 20.05 Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia kryminalna, Polska 1983, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Ewa Szykulska, Witold Pyrkosz (88 min) 21.45 Nagroda literacka - NIKE '99 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (43/45) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1974, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Terry Jones (30 min) 23.15 Ogród sztuk: Wbrew pozorom - magazyn 23.45 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku - Aktorzy: Aktor całkowity. Wspomnienie o Ryszardzie Cieślaku - film dokumentalny 00.50 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 01.20 Przez ciebie oszaleję (Du bringst mich noch um) - komedia obyczajowa, Austria 1996, reż. Wolfram Paulus, wyk. August Zirner, Gabriela Benesch, Katja Flint, Georg Schuchter (94 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Kapitan Sen - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (5/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (86 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 16.15 Mecenas radzi - program Adama Kraśnickiego 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 S.O.S - magazyn interwencyjny 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Londynie z udziałem śląskich artystów - program Haliny Szymury 00.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (5/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (86 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstac? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - ser. brazylijski 9.30 żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Legendy kung-fu - serial USA 11.30 Młody Indiana Jones - serial amerykański 12.30 Życie jak poker - poiska telenowela 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz - francuski serial animowany 15.30 Ręce ktore leczą 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę - amerykański serial komediowy 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść - serial brazylijski 17.40 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 18.10 Allo, allo - angielski serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu - amerykański serial 20.00 Megahit: Uliczny wojownik - film USA (1994) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Ally McBeal - serial 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 InformaCJe i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela 0.05 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 1.15 Muzyka na bis 3.15 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Magazyn NBA 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 He-Man (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (50) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria De Nadie (24) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (84) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 He-Man (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (117) - serial dla młodzieży 15.45 W naszym kręgu (7) - serial dla młodzieży 16.15 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Paulina (51) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (101) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (37) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Portret zabójcy (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Home&Market - magazyn 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (110) - serial, USA 00.50 Apartament Zero - film obyczajowy, USA 1988 reż. Martin Donovan, wyk. Colin Firth, Hart Bochner (140 min) 03.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.30 Popye (52) - ser. anim. 7.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na zywo 8.15 Ziela. zioła, ziołka - magazyn 8.40 Anna Karenina 10.35 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 10.50 Ambasadorowie - serial 11.40 Nasz sklep 12.40 Lista przebojow podwórkowych 13.10 Na ryby - mag. dla wędkarzy 13.40 City (347) - ser. USA 14.05 Szczęśliwa ósemka propozycje do listy 14.10 Pułapki losu (75) - ser. 15.00 Voltron obronca wszechświata (45) 15.30 Wilki. czarownice i wielkoludy (27, 28) 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota (18) - ser. USA 16.20 Cudowny śWiat magli i czarow (9) 16.50 Detektyw (12) - ser. krym. 17.45 Pogromcy zła (29) - ser. sens. prod. kanad. 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Świat pana trenera - ser. kom. 20.00 Chicago Joe - film sens. 21.50 Prawnicy (3) - ser. obycz.. W. Bryt. 22.50 Nasze Wiadomości 23.10 Ręce do góry 23.40 Kalejdoskop filmowy: Noc w Casablance - kom. USA 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.30 Nie tylko w koszarach - magazyn wojskowy 08.00 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.30 Molly (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (28 min) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki (powt.) 10.30 Taksówka Jedynki 10.50 Alma Mater - magazyn Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 11.05 Ździebełko ciepełka - koncert jubileuszowy Janusza Strobla (1) (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (219) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 12.55 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 13.10 Tak jak w kinie - program Pawła Sztompke (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy (powt.) 14.00 Fitness Club (17/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 14.30 Maska - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Klan (219) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 16.30 Teleprzygoda - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Ktokolwiek wie... - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1966, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Edward Lubaszenko, Zofia Merle, Maria Zbyszewska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz (90 min) 21.40 Mała rzecz a cieszy (70): Mimoza; Jak zbrzydło powidło; O czym marzą koty? - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 22.00 Wieczór reporterski: Polski Ikar - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Gość w dom: Jędrzejów - reportaż Danuty i Andrzeja Wasylewskich 23.40 Chopin jakiego nie znamy (2): Cudowne dzieciństwo 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.25 Klan (219) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Przed pielgrzymką: Siedlce, Drohiczyn - reportaż Zofii Kunert i Wojciecha Wiktorowskiego 01.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Ktokolwiek wie... - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1966, reż. Kazimierz Kutz (powt.) 03.35 Mała rzecz a cieszy (70): Mimoza; Jak zbrzydło powidło; O czym marzą koty? - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 03.55 Wieczór reporterski: Polski Ikar - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 BIOGRAFIE: Znak pokoju - film dokumentalny Wiesława Romanowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 05.40 Alma Mater - magazyn Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (219) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.35 Przysiółek - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (125) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (41) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (33, 34) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (188) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (717) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (151) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (126) - serial animowany 17.45 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (42) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (189) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (61) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (1) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido 21.55 Szczęki 3 (Jaws 3) - horror, USA 1983, reż. Joe Alves (powt.) 23.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 00.35 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.35 Piosenka na życzenie 02.35 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 06.15 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 06.40 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 07.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.50 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 08.35 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 09.25 Ocean ognia (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Steven Carver, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Billy Dee Williams, David Carradine, Cynthia Sikes (100 min) 11.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) 21.50 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 00.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.45 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) (powt.) 03.30 Teleshopping Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Ucieczka z Los Angeles (Escape from L.A.) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Stacy Keach, Steve Buscemi (96 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Gorzka cytryna - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Miłość od trzeciego spojrzenia (Love Jones) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Theodore Wichter, wyk. Larenz Tate, Nia Long, Isaiah Washington (104 min) 12.30 (K) Cannes '99 - Zamknięcie festiwalu 13.35 (K) Zaginiony świat. Jurassic Park (Lost World. The Jurassic Park 2) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Julianne Moore, Pete Postlethwaite, Richard Attenborough (134 min) 15.40 (K) Książę Waleczny (Prince Valiant) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/W. Brytania 1977, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Stephen Moyer, Katherine Heigl, Thomas Kretschman, Edward Fox (88 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Marco Polo - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Don Diamot, Jack Palance, Oliver Reed (117 min) 22.00 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 22.55 (K) Zacznijmy od nowa (Starting Over) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, Jill Clayburgh, Charles Durning (101 min) HBO 06.40 Wojna przeciw mafii - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1994 07.35 Detektywi z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Ballam, Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Susan Barnes (81 min) 09.00 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 10.35 Cherokee Kid (The Cherokee Kid) - western, USA 1996, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Sinbad, Burt Reynolds, James Coburn, Gregory Hines (88 min) 12.10 Klątwa Doliny Węży - film przygodowy, Polska 1988, reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Roman Wilhelmi, Ewa Sałacka, Zbigniew Lesień (99 min) 13.55 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 14.25 Wykapany tatuś (A Smile Like Yours) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Lauren Holly, Jay Thomas, Greg Kinnear, Joan Cusack (93 min) 16.05 Dług honorowy (Back to Even) - film kryminalny, USA, reż. Rod Hewitt, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Michael Pare (88 min) 17.40 Jerry Maguire - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr, Renee Zellweger, Kelly Preston (133 min) 20.00 Spitfire Grill (The Spitfire Grill) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Lee David Zlotoff, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Alison Elliott, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Patton (111 min) 21.55 Miasto lęku (Fear City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Jack Scalia, Tom Berenger, Billy Dee Williams, Melenie Griffith (92 min) 23.30 Maszyna śmierci - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 00.25 Zjazd (The Myth of Fingerprints) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bart Freundlich, wyk. Arija Bareikis, Noah Wyle, Julianne Moore, Roy Scheider (86 min) 01.55 Detektywi z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Ballam, Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Susan Barnes (81 min) 03.20 Halloween 6. Zemsta Michaela Myersa (Halloween. The Curse of Michael Myers) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Donald Pleasence, Paul Rudd, Marianne Hagan, Mitchell Ryan (84 min) 04.45 Samotny zwycięzca (Gridlock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Bill Malone (87 min)